Little Brother
by LizaAnn
Summary: Harry suddenly finds himself with a new found family. He loves being with them but he constantly worries that they will leave him the next chance that they get. Can the Winchesters help Harry find peace and learn to trust? Will both Harry and the Winchesters trust each other with their secrets? Harry x Tom Riddle Jr.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter and all associated characters belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**Supernatural and all associated characters belong to Eric Kripke.**

**I may or may not put in original characters…**

**Warnings- abuse, mentions and flashbacks of rape, male x male relationships.**

**I hope you all enjoy this story!**

**Chapter 1**

Harry winced as the belt sliced into his back. His hands were shaking from where he had them placed on the wall. He didn't know how much more of this he would be able to stand. The next hit Harry could feel metal hitting his back and he knew his uncle had turned the belt around and was hitting with the buckle. His uncle only did that when he was very mad. Harry whimpered in pain when the metal hit his back again.

"You are worthless! I took you in! You can never be part of this family! You're a freak! A useless freak!"

Harry let out a cry of pain when his uncle started slamming the metal into his back.

"Please, I'll be good. No more." His uncle hit his back once more and then slammed him forward into the wall. Harry's head connected with the wall with a loud smack. Harry slumped unconscious to the floor finally falling into darkness.

Dean looked towards Sam. They both had a few bruises from their latest hunt. Sam had an icepack on his head and was laying on the bed.

"Hey Sammy you ever think we will find dad?"

Sam turned to look at Dean. This wasn't like him. Dean was the one that had the most faith in their father.

"Yeah I think that we will find him." Dean smiled and turned away from Sam's piercing gaze. The front door banged open catching both brother's attention. They both had out shotguns aimed at the door within a second.

"I would've thought you would have greeted your father differently than you would a monster."

"Dad!" Dean looked happy while Sam glared at him. John sighed, he felt like he would never be able to get through to his youngest. His eyes widened slightly as he remembered the letter he had received that morning.

"Boys I just received a letter and I figured you should read it." John handed the folded letter to Dean. Dean and Sam sat down on the couch to start to read.

_My dearest John, _

_You may not remember me but my name is Lily Evans. We met in a hotel in England and spent a wonderful two weeks together. It was in the morning that I realized that you were married. I left the room as quickly as I felt my legs could carry me. When I returned to England I married James Potter and became Lily Potter. However, the day before the marriage I passed out and was taken to the hospital. To my shock I was pregnant about one month along. The only person I had been with was you John. To my shame I never told James. Six months later I went into labor two months early and I had a beautiful baby boy. James and I named him Harry. Our son had to be on breathing equipment for the first two months of his life. He is so precious and the reason I am writing this letter to you is that we are in danger. James is a police officer and somehow he became the target of a terrorist. We have gone into hiding but I fear that when this letter reaches you we will be dead. Harry is 15 months and the terrorists have targeted him. If, somehow, any of us survive this letter will be sent automatically to you when Harry reaches his thirteenth birthday. Please John I fear that once James and I are dead that Harry will be sent to live with my sister and that cannot happen under any circumstances. If it does they live in Surrey, England. They live on Privet Drive house number 4. Please protect him. _

_Love,_

_Lily Potter_

Dean looked up after he finished the letter.

"We have another brother?"

John swallowed and nodded to Dean's inquiry.

"I came here to ask if you would mind coming with me to pick him up."

"Of course dad I can't believe that I am going to get another little brother!"

Sam watched Dean do a little happy dance and start to back their bags. Sam looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked into the concerned eyes of his father.

"Do you have a problem with this Sam?"

"No I am not going to hold the kid responsible for your mistake." Sam left it unsaid that he had wanted to see what it was like to be an older brother and now he had the chance to do so. He would make sure that Harry was happy and that he always felt safe.

Harry woke surround in the darkness of his cupboard. He shifted and immediately regretted it when pain shot up his back. He gasped in agony then covered his mouth with his hand fearing that his uncle had heard. He whimpered when he heard pounding footsteps come up to his door. He winced when it was thrown open.

"Get your lazy ass up! It's time for the second part of your punishment."

Harry staggered out of his cupboard. He was slightly hunched over as the pain was too strong for him to stand up straight. He flinched when he saw the mad glint in his uncle's eyes.

Harry barely had time to react before his uncle had him pinned against the wall. Harry struggled against the hold his uncle had on him.

"Please." Harry managed to gasp out. His uncle just laughed and punched Harry's stomach. Harry gasped in pain and tried to curl in on himself but his uncle's grip had him pinned against the wall.

"Just remember one thing freak, that you deserve this!" Vernon slammed Harry against the wall grinning when the freaks back made a loud cracking noise. He slammed Harry against the wall again and laughed when he made Harry scream.

Dean, Sam, and John stood outside of Privet Drive staring in disbelief at all the similar looking houses.

"Well this is creepy. I say we get our little bro and then get the hell out of this place."

"I agree with Dean. I'm not getting a good feeling from this place." John glanced at both of his sons. They had never agreed on anything.

"Okay let's go meet Harry."

Dean knocked on the door of number four and waited. He frowned when he heard a slight yelp of pain and then the door swung open to reveal the biggest man Dean had seen.

"What do you want?"

"We are here to get Harry."

"There is no one here by that name."

Dean's eyes narrowed dangerously at the man.

"Do not lie to me. Tell me where my brother is!" The man's eyes widened slightly.

"Your one of the freaks! I will not allow filth like you to come into my home!" Before the man could retreat behind the door John put his foot in the doorway and grabbed the man's collar.

"Do not speak about any of my children that way! Now tell me where the hell Harry is!"

"I'm here." A soft voice spoke causing everyone to turn and stare at him. Harry blushed when all the attention was on him.

"Are you Harry?" John stepped forward maintaining his strong hold on the man. Dean and Sam frowned at each other when they saw how little their new brother was. Dean didn't like the fact that Harry was slumped forward as if standing straight required too much energy.

"Yes I am Harry. Who are you?"

"My name is John. Over by the door are my son's Dean and Sam. We received a letter from your mother. I'm your father and Dean and Sam are your brothers."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I get a family?" John nodded and froze when he felt tiny arms wrap around his waist. He handed the man to Dean and knelt down in front of the small boy. He wrapped his arms around the shaking body of his youngest son and pulled him close.

"I'm here now. You're safe."

Harry was ushered out of the house and bundled into the car sitting in the back sleeping against his father's chest. The car drove away from Privet Drive with Harry. John watched the house fade away. He was going to make sure that Harry never got sent back there. Ever.

**Next time- Harry bonding with the Winchesters**

**Dumbledore hatches a plot to get Harry**

**We learn a surprising secret from Voldemort**

**And more…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-see chapter 1**

**Warnings-see chapter 1 (they are the same I will write new warnings if anything changes from what I put in chapter 1**

**~ I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. But what can I say, life happens. So here is the next chapter to my story! Enjoy! ~**

**Chapter 2**

John looked down as Harry began to whimper in his sleep. They were still driving and had been in the car for eight hours since they had picked up Harry. John held Harry closer to him.

"Harry, your fine. We got you from your aunt and uncle. It's okay now. Wake up buddy."

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the man above him, his father. He brought his arm up to wipe his eyes but hissed in pain when the movement provoked the wounds on his back.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Harry frantically shook his head at John's questions and shook when John narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'm sorry." Harry blurted out unable to help it.

"Sorry for what?"

"Being a freak." The men in the car stared at him dumbstruck. Dean quickly refocused on the road. Sam and John were staring at Harry in silence. Sam was the first one to speak.

"What did you mean by that?" Now it was Harry's turn to be confused.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Oh merlin." Harry murmured. He didn't notice that his breath was coming in short pants as he started to panic but John did.

"Harry! Breathe!" Harry gulped in a much need breath and lay panting against John as he caught his breath. Once he was calm he looked up at John.

"Please Harry. We just want to know why you think that way." Harry took a deep breath and looked at his newfound family.

"Well first off you should know that I am magic." Harry stopped when he saw glares directed his way.

"Did you make a deal with a demon?!" Sam demanded.

"What? No! I was born with magic."

"I have never heard of that happening." John watched his youngest and saw how fear slowly crept back into his eyes.

"Sam stop."

"What? But dad he is a witch!"

"I'm not a witch! I am a wizard! I didn't make a deal with a demon and if you can't accept that then you can just leave me right here because I won't go anywhere with you family or not!" Harry was glaring at them and breathing heavily. Dean had pulled over the car by now and they were all staring at the youngest member of their family.

"We could call Bobby he might have heard about wizards." Dean suggested. Dean was tired from all the yelling and accusing that his family was doing. He looked over at Harry and was alarmed to see his face paling rather quickly.

"Dad!" Dean called out just as Harry slumped down. John caught Harry and laid him on the seat with his head laying in his lap. As he adjusted Harry he noticed that Harry's shirt seemed to be stuck to his back. John shared a glance with Dean and Sam then slowly lifted the shirt away from Harry's body. He heard both of his sons gasp as they saw Harry's back. It was torn up and bloody. There were bruises that decorated his torso area. There were lacerations all over Harry's body and they were all bleeding.

"Who could do this to a child?" John looked up at Dean. He sighed and looked back down at the broken body of his son.

"Look we are going to accept Harry. It doesn't matter if he has magic or not. He needs love and as his family we are the ones that are going to give it to him."

"Yes sir." Dean immediately replied. John turned his gaze to Sam.

"You know I will die for the kid."

"No." They looked down at Harry where he was staring up at them fearfully.

"Harry it's our job to protect you we are your family."

"I don't want any more people to die for me. Please."

"Harry we promise that we are going to be here for you. Starting with you telling us about everything your relatives have done."

"No! Please don't make me! I can't—" Harry broke off in sobs. John gathered Harry close to him, careful to avoid putting pressure on his wounds. He ran a hand through Harry's hair to calm him.

"Harry we won't force you to talk about it but we do need to treat every wound that you have. And I mean every wound. I don't want you in any pain." John watched Harry for his reply.

"I guess but you can't ask me anything about how I got them. I will tell you but in my own time."

"That sounds reasonable. Dean start driving. Sam pass me the first aid kit." John held out his hand for the kit when Sam passed it back to him. He cleaned Harry's wounds and gave him pain killers. Soon Harry was back to sleeping in his father's lap as the car drove on.

Dumbledore glared at the stupid muggles in front of him.

"I told you to keep an eye on him and you let strangers take him!" Dumbledore glared at Vernon.

"Listen you freak! That boy was a pain in my ass and I was glad to get rid of him! I broke him for you and it's not my fault that you didn't take advantage of that while you still had the boy!"

"Enough! Dumbledore shouted. "You will tell me everything and tell me the minute you hear something about the boy! Do you know how much power you lost me! Just a small fraction of it could power me for ten years!" Dumbledore when Vernon just waved him off and plopped onto the couch. He growled and disapparated back to Hogwarts.

Dumbledore looked over at the hooded figure in the corner of his office.

"Get me the boy back!"

"What will I get in return?"

"You can have some of the boy's power."

"I'm not interested in his power. I have enough of that on my own."

"Then what do you want?" Dumbledore was getting annoyed. He had to search for his weapon and he didn't have time to deal with idiots.

"Your soul."

"Fine you can have it now go get the boy for me!" The figure disappeared on the spot. Dumbledore sat down wearily in his chair and rubbed his forehead.

Voldemort looked down at Lucius.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure my Lord. The boy is your destined mate." Voldemort leaned back against his chair. This could be a problem as his potential mate was Harry Potter.

"Lucius did Dumbledore know this?"

"I believe that he knew it when the killing curse didn't work on the boy. I also think it is part of his plan to get you to destroy each other."

"You could be right. Lucius get Severus for me." Lucius nodded and rushed out of the room. Voldemort stared out the window as he thought of the boy. He had admired the courage the boy had in facing him. Hopefully they could find the boy where ever the old man was hiding him and could convince him that he wasn't going to try to kill him anymore. He looked up when Severus walked into the room.

"Severus I need you to brew a potion to return someone to their normal selves."

"My Lord are you saying that you want to look like yourself again?"

"Yes Severus. Why are you grinning?"

"I already have a potion ready. I anticipated that you would want to look like your normal self sooner or later." Severus pulled a potion from his robe pocket and handed it to Voldemort. Voldemort downed it in one gulp and waited as the potion took effect. Once it was over he conjured a mirror and looked into it. He sighed in relief when he saw a nose. He examined the rest of his features pleased to see that they had returned to normal. Now all that was left was to find his mate.

Harry woke up when he felt himself being lifted up. He opened his eyes and noticed that they were out of the car.

"Don't worry. We just stopped at a motel for the night. Go back to sleep." Harry sighed sleepily and his head fell back onto John's shoulder as Harry succumbed to sleep.

Dean chuckled softly. His dad looked up at him with a smile on his face.

"He sure gets into your heart fast."

"He sure does." John looked down at Harry. He was such a sweet child. John wished that he had been there for Harry earlier. Dean unlocked the door and they all trumped in. Sam pulled back the covers on one of the beds and John tenderly deposited his son on the bed. He tugged off Harry's torn shoes and tucked the covers around him. He kissed his forehead then motioned to Dean and Sam to follow him.

"What's up dad?"

"How are you guys feeling about this? I did spring it kind of fast."

"I'm okay. I love looking after Sammy and Harry has already wormed his way into my heart. He is a good kid and if I had my way I would totally have killed his uncle before we left." John raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He turned to Sam.

"I don't mind having a little brother but he just seems too innocent to be involved in what we do."

"Sam it will be okay. We will train him."

"That's just it I don't want Harry to have to go through that."

"Please don't send me away." The quiet voice from the door had them all turning fast to stare at Harry who was slumped against the wall as if he couldn't hold himself up.

"Please I will be a good boy please." Harry slumped to the floor and started crying. Before John could make his way over to Harry, Dean dropped down beside him and tenderly pulled him into his arms. Whispering comforting words into his ear and he rocked him. When Dean got Harry calmed down he looked at him.

"Harry we aren't going to send you away. We just don't want you to get hurt but we promise we will never send you away." Harry started crying again and ducked his head into Dean's shoulder as the tears flowed out of his eyes.

"Shhh you are alright. Your safe and you are loved."

"Nobody has ever said that before." Harry mumbled into his brother's shoulder. He felt safe with his brother. He felt like nothing could ever hurt him when Dean was around. He sighed into his brother's shoulder and felt his eyes closing.

"Go to sleep we will talk more in the morning." Dean kept rocking Harry until he felt his body slump with sleep. He picked up the limp form of his brother and tucked him back into bed and was about to leave when Harry's small hand reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome buddy." He ruffled Harry's hair and then rejoined his father and Sam. They talked for a while longer. Then they all got ready for bed and fell asleep. None of them noticed the hooded figure standing outside the motel room watching them. He turned on his heel and appeared in Dumbledore's office.

"Well?"

"I found him."

"Excellent. Keep an eye on them and inform me when he moves. I will retrieve him tomorrow." The figure nodded and disappeared. Dumbledore looked at the picture of Harry he had on his desk. He caressed the boy's face.

"Soon you will be mine. I will finally taste your beautiful power." He put the picture back into his desk. It wouldn't do to have anyone stumble upon it. He blew out his candle and lay in bed falling asleep soon with thoughts of the power he would soon have back into his possession.

Harry woke up before his new family did. He still couldn't believe that he had a family. They loved him. That was something that he hadn't had in a while. He got out of bed careful not to disturb his father on the other side of the bed. He went to the bathroom and lifted his shirt to look at the damage his uncle had done to him. He winced when lifting the shirt pulled his wounds. He quickly relieved himself and after washing his hands walked out of the bathroom.

He stared at his new family a little concerned. He had no idea how to be part of a family. No one before had seemed to want to be his family till now. He was pulled out of his thoughts as the window shattered open. His brothers and father were immediately up and standing in front of Harry. A hooded figure walked into the room through the broken window. John growled at the figure.

"Don't come any closer!" The figure held up its hands and slowly pulled down the hood. Harry was shocked when he saw his headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore what are you doing here?"

"Why Harry I'm here for you." Dean stepped in front of Harry protectively and raised his gun.

"Who are you?" John demanded training his gun on the man as well.

"I'm Harry's headmaster. I just want to take the boy back to school. He will be safe there."

"No I won't."

"Of course you will Harry. Hogwarts is the safest place for you."

"Not if you are there." Dumbledore's eyes hardened.

"You will come with me!" He started towards his prize but stopped when he found three guns aimed at him. He growled and pulled out his wand.

"Harry come with me now or I will kill them."

"No!" Harry watched in horror as Dumbledore raised his hand and said the two words that Harry dreaded most.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"No!" Harry lunged in front of his family barely aware that they were yelling at him to stay back. He tensed and closed his eyes waiting for the spell to hit but was surprised when nothing happened. He opened his eyes to find himself staring into a familiar pair of red eyes.

~**I'm know I'm sorry this is a bad place to end but I just couldn't help it. It seemed like a good place to end. Next time…**

**Voldemort reveals to Harry a shocking truth**

**Harry has a run in with a demon**

**More family bonding time and more…**~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-See Chapter 1**

**Okay sorry it's been so long! I just got done with all my finals so I decided to post this chapter as celebration. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

"Harry." Voldemort calmly said. Harry stared up stunned at the man that had just stopped the killing curse from hitting him.

"What—"Harry began but was stopped as he was pulled away from Voldemort and shoved behind Dean as he leveled the gun at Voldemort.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded.

"Lord Voldemort. Now step aside so that I may see Harry."

"No. I don't think I like you."

Harry glanced anxiously between Dean and Voldemort. They looked like they wanted to kill each other. Harry looked over at John and Sam who were keeping Dumbledore at bay. The tenseness in the room could be cut with a knife. It was broken when several cracks sounded. Harry watched the door as several of Voldemort's death eaters walked through the door.

"My Lord." The Winchesters were distracted by the black cloaked figures and that's when Dumbledore made his move.

Dean whipped around when he heard Harry scream and found his little brother in the grasp of the crazy old man. He brought his gun up.

"Let him go. Now."

Dumbledore glanced down at the struggling boy in his arms.

"No. He is mine."

Yells of outrage were shouted out around the room. Surprisingly it was Voldemort that surged forward and tried to pull Harry out of the headmaster's grasp.

As he was fought over Harry glanced over at his new family. He really didn't want to be taken away. He finally had a family and there was no way in hell he would let Dumbledore take that away from him.

He brought his hand up and smashed it against Dumbledore's nose. Dumbledore released his hold on Harry and cradled his nose. Voldemort grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him close as the death eaters surrounded Dumbledore.

Voldemort turned to face the stunned Winchesters still holding Harry close.

"We need to go somewhere we can talk." Without another word he swept out of the room pulling Harry with him. The Winchester's hurriedly followed not willing to lose sight of Harry.

Harry looked up at Voldemort as he was hurried along. The man was confusing him. He was being held tenderly as if one knock to him would shatter his body. He had never been held like this before. He looked up at Voldemort as they raced along.

Once they reached a spot that Voldemort deemed was safe from the Order he turned towards the men.

"Who are you to Harry?" He questioned, suspicious.

"I'm his father. These are his brothers. Who are you?" John spit out.

"Like I said before I am Lord Voldemort. Regrettably I am the one that killed Lily and James. However, new information has come to light."

"What?" Harry asked. Harry was taken aback when Voldemort looked down at him with caring eyes.

"Have you ever heard of soul mates?"

"They are meant to be together. They can never harm each other and it's very rare to actually find yours."

"Very good Harry! You are my soul mate."

"Like hell!"

Harry and Voldemort spun around to Dean.

"I'm not going to let you put ideas in his head and trick him! There is no such thing as soul mates!"

"Dean!" Harry exclaimed. "Stop! In our world it is easier to find a soul mate because our magic complements each other. He is telling the truth." Dean looked from Voldemort to Harry.

"How old are you?" Sam spoke up.

"I'm immortal and shall remain in my twenty five year old body."

"Harry's thirteen." Sam stated calmly. "If you want to have an even remote chance of being with him stay away until he is eighteen."

"Sam!" Harry moaned. "It doesn't matter how old we are. Soul mates are rare and they have to be in each other's company for long periods of time before they bond."

"Like hell." Sam spit. He paused when Harry turned hurt eyes towards him.

"Sam if we don't spend time with each other it will hurt. Eventually we will die."

Sam, Dean and John glared at Voldemort.

"Is that true?" John asked.

"Yes. It is the unfortunate downside of identifying a soul mate."

"Why'd you have to come then? Couldn't you have just left Harry in peace?"

"No. As soon as I found out I had to find Harry." He turned to Harry, "I hope someday that you will forgive me for killing your parents but I'll understand if you can't." Voldemort was surprised when Harry's skinny arms wrapped around him.

"I already forgave you. Besides I—"Harry was interrupted with a cynical laugh. They turned to face a short pudgy man.

"Crowley." Dean growled out. "Get the hell out!"

Crowley smirked and walked closer to where Harry had been stowed behind Voldemort. He looked over at the Winchesters.

"So the boys found another to add to their band. He certainly is a pretty thing." Harry blushed and everyone else glared at the demon.

"Perhaps I'll take him to be my plaything."

"You get the hell away from my son!" John fired his gun at Crowley but the demon had disappeared. John sighed and roughly tugged a hand through his hair.

Dean was glancing around trying to see into the shadows. He had a feeling that Crowley was not gone. He seemed too interested in Harry. Harry! Dean spun towards where Harry was and his eyes widened.

"Harry!"

Harry screamed as he felt arms rip him away from Voldemort and his family. He bucked his body trying to get out of the arms but they were clamped around him. He froze when he felt something sharp pinch his arm and watched dazedly as his family faded from view.

Crowley tightened his arms as the boy went limp in his arms. He smirked at the Winchesters and the stranger with them.

"Goodbye boys." He disappeared taking Harry with him.

**~ I sincerely apologize for the short chapter and for ending there. It is a big cliff hanger. **

**I'm thinking about starting a new story with a Jacob Black/ Harry Potter pairing let me know what you think.**

**Next time…**

**Harry gets tortured by Crowley**

**The Winchester's and Voldemort work together to find Harry**

**And more…**

**See you next time!**


End file.
